With a full-scale introduction of Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), it is supposed, as a mode of spreading terminal apparatuses in the WiMAX system, that spreading of the terminal apparatus is promoted by selling the terminal apparatuses in large-scale electric appliance stores like wireless LAN (Local Area Network) cards or purchasing the terminal apparatuses in abroad by the users, not in a mode where the individual provider sells or lends the terminal apparatuses like the existing cellular terminals or wire broadband terminals (ADSL modems, optical line accommodated terminals).
Additionally, there is a background in the communication business that the way of contract concluding process shifts from a business mode where the providers keep shops for the contracts to a business mode where the contracts are concluded online. For these reasons, it is supposed that the subscription contract between the user of a terminal apparatus purchased at a large-scale electric appliance store as above and a network access provider (NAP) in WiMAX or a subscription contract between a network service provider (NSP) and the same is concluded mainly online.
However, the ADSL line/optical line contract with respect to the present wire broadband, and the internet service provider (ISP) contract are concluded online from a connectable PC other than the terminal to be concluded, or over telephone, or at the shop because the provider individually lends or sells terminal equipments (modems or the like). Further, with respect to the wireless LAN, the user needs to beforehand obtain information necessary for a connection after going through an online contract from a connectable PC (Personal Computer), a contract over telephone, or a contract at the shop such as a convenience store, a large-scale electric appliance shop or the like. Therefore, a business mode is not yet attained, in which the user sings an online contract by using a purchased terminal when purchasing the terminal apparatus.
As a known technique, there is a technique in a non-patent document 1 below.                Non-Patent Document 1: IEEE802.16e        